The Betrayer's Son
by KcFanFiction
Summary: This is after Torin dies and Daigo's dad is found out to be working with the Debos Army, everyone is paranoid and scared and are easy to blame Diago unfairly just because of them being related, how will Diago deal with the pressure of a claim placed on him.
1. Chapter 1

Torin is dead.

Diago's dad, he killed him.

He killed Torin.

Torin is dead because of him.

Daigos dad.

What a man, he killed him.

He holds the sword in his hand that killed his own follower who gave everything to him.

He killed him because the earth asked him to.

We don't believe that he is dead.  
>But he is...<p>

His body hardened and turned grey, hardening into stone and crumbled under King's touch.

His body disintegrated and flew in the wind after turning to dust.

And all we could do was stare as it flutter in the wind and spread on the earth that witnessed this unkind deed.

But after a fight of us and king's dad, we were defeated and they left us, with failure stuffed in our faces and their laugh ringing in our ears.

* * *

><p>Nobody moved, nobody said a word, this had left them speechless and unsociable for a while.<p>

"Its probably part of their plan" Nobuharu finally spoke.

"To get our emotions to strengthen themselves" Utchy spread some of his wisdom.

"But it wont work right" King said getting up, "we need revenge for him and to protect the world that he had sacrificed and fought for".

"Don't act so innocent, King" Ian said.

This shocked everyone, "what do you mean?" King asked him now very confused.

" 'Don't act so innocent' I said and why" he walked up to King, "its because we don't know something".

"And what is that Ian?".

"That if you were in on it too".

Everyone looked at king worried.

"Thats stupid Ian" Amy ran to them and pulled Ian away from King.

"Why don't you trust him anymore?" she asked, but Ian kept staring at King.

Both of them were unresponsive.

"Well we don't know if he was or not" Souji finally spoke.

He had been leaning on the cliff face and staring at his sword all this time, stroking it making sure it was still pure and clean.

"Souji, he's innocent I tell you, no doubt about it" Amy ran to him trying to prove his honesty.

"but King hasn't said a thing to make it seem so" Nossan answered.

"But he hasn't said anything to make you doubt him either, Ian is just being paranoid, right Ian?".

They again looked at king who was now staring at the floor.  
>"Im innocent" King pleaded as he shook his head not believing that his comrades that he fought for all this time were doubting him.<p>

"Well it took you long enough to answer that simple plea if information and for some reason i don't believe you at all" ian walked back up to king and held King's chin up.

"Why don't you believe me, Ian".

"Because you let him die" Utchy finally let his anger explode.

"You did too" King pointed at them all after getting free from Ian's grasp.

"King-dono, don't blame us" Utchy fought back running to him and punching his face, causing him to but pushed back and keel over.

"KING" Amy shouted, worried for him and ran to Utchy who she slapped before running to kings side lifting him up slightly.

Everyone was now outraged, King had blamed them and Amy had slapped Utchy.

"ITS KINGS FAULT AMY DONO" utchy cried out, falling to his knees, "and now I have been slapped for noticing the truth".

"Amy, i know you" Ian walked up to her as she stood up in front of king. She protected him from any more danger that he would be placed in.

"Amy listen to us, its king's fault that Torin's like that" he pointed to king, "its his fault we are all angry, revengeful and the reason your crying".

He went to wipe her tear that was falling slowly down her face but she slapped his hand away.

"i'm am crying because of him, but only because your giving him the grief that i cry about, because the very simple reason of them being related" she said right up close to his face, "they are related but its not his fault for Torin's death".

"Well i cant see any other reason why hes dead" Nobuharu said.

"i didn't know that king's dad was even related to this at all and who could have given him the plans for fights or appointments we had".

"KING" they all said in unison, their reasoning seeming to be correct to them.

They looked down at the figure who was clenching his hands into fists.

"Oh look, more acting" Ian laughed as he kicked Diago and he toppled over, "IAN" now Amy was mortified and angry herself.

"Why do you stick up for this guy" Ian asked.

"A son of a murder is nothing to us anymore" Utchy looked away, "and not even worthy of his name", Souji nodded to Utchy's statement

"What about my promise" king whispered under his breath.

"What was that, i think he is either trying to confess or lie again, don't be deceived boys" he laughed as he kneeled down to the floor next to him to hear better.

Silence came again but not for long. King shot up, on his feet making Ian fall backwards in surprise. "what about my promise, why have i been fighting with you all, why Ian".

This sudden rush of anger made them all stunned and also astonished as he fought back against their mean words.

"what have i done to make you doubt or even hate me?" he asked more calm because Amy had placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down, she was all that kept them together and he didn't want Amy to look differently at him.

Her kind eyes a softener for his soul, keeping him reasonable.

They didn't answer.

"thought you had a reason" he laughed.

"Don't laugh at us" Utchy said not infuriated at kings tone of voice.

"Wanna say a reason then all high a mighty wise guy", King was now slightly losing it.

"We don't need a specific reason to hate you".

"Yes, yes you do, or would you like to get one" King challenged.

"How then, did you actually betray us then, just spare us the lies".

King had enough and brought out a battery and his gun, he had enough of them.

"KING" Amy ran in between the sides who answered Kings challenge with their guns to appear and their batteries coming from pockets and holders.

"KING" Amy continued to shout at the children fighting over a sweet they all wanted.

King threw a battery to Gabutyra who answered his call for help and shrank to his aid.

"Kyoryu cha..".

"KING, EVERYONE, STOP".

Everyone was about to transform but were stopped with Amy's desperate yell.

She ran to King and this time slapped him, this hurt Diago mentally more then physically.  
>She had hit him, his only hope for his sanity had betrayed him and slapped him hard.<p>

"Amy?" he asked why as he looked into her eyes, they were pained and tearful, very much like his own.

"Wow, did that hurt Diago-chan?" they poked fun at him as Amy turned around to them. They silence straight away suddenly scared of her.

She turned back around to get pulled into a hug from Diago, "I'm sorry Amy" and with that he ran away down into the sand dunes with Minityra following close behind him, he disappeared as everyone else spat in his direction, making chicken noises as he retreated away.

"Look at him run away, why have we been calling him King?" Souji laughed at his patheticness.

"More like a chicken or the enemy with a soft heart, King of the idiots" Ian sat down on a nearby rock and continued to stare at the direction of his exit.

"We must have hit his soft heart pretty bad for him to retreat or maybe it was us being too harsh?" Utchy asked but they all agreed that they weren't, just getting rid of UN-needed baggage.

"But Gabutyra followed him, he is still innocent, the great lizards would not follow a betrayed, they still believe him" she was holding her hand that had slapped king, she was still in shock with her actions, and now he was running from her.

"You theories are wrong Ian, they wouldn't except a traitor" Amy continued, determined to win Daigo's belief in her again.

"Well he did betray us, him running away concludes our suspicions, nothing more" Uthcy said as he sat down crossing his legs, " he didn't disagree so he is still remaining guilty until proved wrong".

"But he did say he was innocent, this is just because his father is the one that killed him, isn't it, not him personally, so lets apologies and get him back".

"Amy, on this so called journey of the great lizards, I've lost 1 best friend who was killed by our enemy before i was even involved, lost my new comrade and I might lose even more of you in the up coming fight".

"Then we have to stay together to make us stronger. But also remember Ian, because of King, you got revenge, you became a happier person and you meet us"

"But, You still can't expect me to forgive the man or anything that is connected to him, who started it off by being chosen by earth".

"Ian, it wasn't their choice and king has done nothing but good for us and you push him away because of a blame you set on him in stone when there is no stone to set it on or reason to place it on him" Amy was now horrified with her comrades hardheadedness.

"King?" Nobuharu asked, shaking his head.

"Not King anymore , Amy-san" Souji continued.

"Diago" Utchy finalized their thoughts, but Ian had to add to it, "Not even Diago to me anymore, just a random guy on the streets".

"DIAGO?" she questioned them, "OK now that's being unreasonable".

"Ok, my turn" She ran to Ian, "who was the one that said to get revenge for you friend?".

"I was going to get it anyway sooner or later".

"who was the one who opened your eyes Ian?".

She ran to Souji, "who helped you with your father problem, got you to realize your feelings and help you open up to people honestly, also with the rest of us?".

"Didn't need his help" he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sword.

"Not from where we were watching"

She then arrived at Nobuharu, "you didn't believe in your strength until he came along to prove your family is your strength not your weakness".

And finally Utchy, "He is the person who excepted you in the most, he fought and sacrificed his whole being, helped to save the world and many people and that is still not enough for your expectations to even get given the name 'king', he has done everything a 'king' would do".

"He doesn't deserve such a name if he is a Deboss activist's son" he said not even looking Amy, "his reign has ended and to me that's all it is to me, like the death of my previous lord, we carry on with a heavy heart".

"Utchy, He was the one that brought us together as a true team, he was the one who truly fused us as a team and flamed out passion with his bravery" she was now furious and frustrated, "You weren't here yet so you wouldn't know". This shocked them all, Amy was angry with them and all they did was sit.

"I'm going and until you come to the true minds of the team I know and fight with, I won't be seeing you again. You are not who I know you could be, think about it" Amy had almost given up and started to track for Diago, but before she disappeared she turned around and looked at the team who were now silence and staring at her still.

"Did you actually mean what you said to him" she called back to them, "are you faking it? Or is this the true feelings of my once brave and strong comrades? I don't believe it".

She continued on the track of kicked in footsteps of the run away king leaving the rest speechless and quiet.

"What have we done?" Souji asked aloud once Amy had gone, "I'm sure it was a very bad thing" Utchy said grabbing his hands on his head rubbing his eyes as tears started to rain on his cheeks and sand below.

"But why did we do it, because we were annoyed, frightened, maybe paranoid as Amy said?" Nossan asked, "Ian?"

They all looked at Ian for an answer  
>He stood up and just stared at the 2 tracks, one larger then the other, going into the sunset, "I don't know?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I walk alone the sand dunes, well not fully alone. Gabutyra is still here but i feel empty inside, I'm not myself anymore, I've lost my smile and urge to carry on.

I just stare at the wasted land of Sandtopia as it has engulfed me with the sight of only sand and weeds.

This is not how I thought my team would end.

My dad, my dad made a mistake, he just had to have, I'm sure of it.

There's no other reason for Torin to die.

"You heard the Earth wrong dad" I scream out to nothing.

Even though I'm shocked and speechless about Torin and embarrassed and angry with my dad, my Friends have blamed me for our current situation.

Torin's gone and they are scared, panicked and worried, not knowing what to believe or trust in.

I shouldn't hate them, I won't hate them.

But that punch from Utcy, that kick from Ian and that ...That slap from Amy hurt a lot.

When Torin crumbled and flew from us as dust I though nothing could be worse.

I felt like someone had taken a weapon and slashed me open for a slow and painful death, that sight of his feathers trying old and Grey and his graceful body gone.

But of course it got worse; losing comrades is like losing a part of you.

But why would they blame me.

I did nothing but also did everything.

I even challenged them, how to make me seem more suspicious.

I only wanted to save the world and follow the path of the great lizards but I never betrayed them or wanted them to hate me.

I fought with them by their sides.  
>Sacrificed everything with and for them.<br>Made them into a true team they said, before they didn't even see each other's faces and they place this lie on me with no evidence.

After all we've been though

They abused me.  
>Hurt me mentally and physically.<p>

I feel like crying and screaming until my voice is crocked and sore and my lungs are deflated just to relieve the frustration I am experiencing.

But a little dinosaur keeps me just about alright.

Tears are falling down my face but Minityra's cry of support keeps me smiling (just).

His little skips and small footed run are trying to keep up with my retreating pace and his clumsiness makes the situation slightly light hearted.

Even though I have him still by my side and fully trusting me like always, i just wish the earth would answer my cry or swallow me up so I don't have to feel this pain in my heart any longer.

There are too many emotions in my head right now,  
>- happiness for I still have a friend, even though he is small at the moment, his love is still as strong.<br>- sad for I am now lonely without my friends by my side.  
>- angry for they do not believe my innocence after all we have been through and for they all hate me.<br>- hate for this is all the fault of the Deboss army.

I should be giving the Deboss army a lot of emotions at the moment.

Better get them back for that.

I'll get my revenge for all my friends but for my innocence mostly.

Dad, wait for me.

Even though we might die at each other's hands, we have to deal with this now, no more waiting for fate to bring us together again.

I leave the rest to my friends who will finally see my innocence and carry on our will we all built together with Torin and the spirit rangers.

I now feel happy; well I will be soon when I finally feel the justice by my hands.

**I feel BRAVE**

**Try and stop me**

**DAD**

* * *

><p>"KING, KING WHERE ARE YOU" Amy was desperate now, all she saw was sand as she frantically looked around her to be meet with desolation everywhere.<p>

The tracks she was following had been blown away with the wind and all she could do was go back and face the others back in the opposite direction or carry on with no clue where he could be alone.

She wanted help from those who might miss Diago but with what just happened it doesn't seem possible now.

She now heard no sound except the whisper of the wind.

"But did they mean what they said" she asked.

She reminisced about the words passed from one mouth to another, many words and actions she had never dreamed to hear or see were passed in between her team members but she was a front seat bystander watching and couldn't stop them. Now she was alone, Daigo lost and all in all, they were defeated.

"Amy-san" a shout from behind her took her out of her daydream. She turned around to see the others running to catch her up. As she turned around they all slowed down and became very nervous as they got closer to her.

"Amy-Dono, we probably have no right to come here and ask for forgivness" Utchy began but Amy just smiled and ran to them. She firstly hugged Utchy very tightly and cried, "no, it's fine Utchy".

"We were scared and paranoid, we didnt know what to do so we were blaming Diago" Souji started.

"It seemed like the only way to relieve our feelings but as soon as we said, them we regretted them all, deeply" Nossan said.

"its ok everyone, at least you came that's fine" Amy was now much happier, "but did you mean those words then?" she asked.

"No" utchy shouted, a red mark was imprinted on Utchy's cheek but he hid it under his hair.

"Im so sorry Utchy" she removed the hair from her view of his bruised face, "i didn't mean to hit that hard".

"no worries Amy dono, it was our fault for blaming him and King probably got it worse".

"What you said was right, all of it" Nossan also ran to her side along with Souji but Ian stayed behind.

He had sat on the sandy floor and had his head deep in his hands.

Amy saw this and walked to him and keeled down.

"I'm so sorry Amy" he whispered, now so timid and scared at what he had said to her and King.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to", she stood up and looked away from him but showed him her hand to offer him help to get up which he accepted and was yanked up.

"OK, lets find Daigo" Nossan said.

"No Nossan, King" Ian said through his deep breaths as everyone chuckled and started to run forward through the sand dunes.

All of them were together as a team again and Amy was excited to see diago's face again.

'King we are together again, wait for us' she thought as they ran.

The sun began to set and they were able to run until they got back to the place where they battled Diago's dad.

This placed caused them all to silence and look quietly on the depressing scene, they tried to suppress their memory, Torins final stand.

They slowly walked trough the battle field but as they got closer to the very place where torin died, they saw a pile of sand. It was not naturally placed for it was up high in the shape of a small mountain, this confused them and they started to dig the mountain to find a letter.

The letter had seemed to be rushed, the writing scribbled showing that the writer was in a hurry.

Ian opened it up and a pendant was dropped out of the envelop.

Souji was quick to catch it before it fell to the floor and they all recognized the necklace as king's.

"Why is it here" Nobuharu asked now full of worry and everyone looked at the letter in Ian's hand.

He looked at the letter reading it through himself but his hand started to shake.

It shook violently as he dropped his hand to his side and tears ran down his cheek.

He tries to read out what was on the letter but couldn't bring himself to as he fell on the floor just staring at nothing with everyone trying to bring him back to them. They took him on the side leaning on the sand dune to support his back and they forced the pendant in his hands. It was warm, like it had been held for a long time. 'He has left us, me, for my sake'.

"Ian, my comrade, you choose the leader from now on.  
>Choose someone who you can all trust even if its just yourself.<br>I'm going to finish this for my own sake and yours for you have experienced great pain, twice is too much.  
>Daigo"<p>

Amy read this as they all sat and listened to his apparent final words.

Utchy couldn't believe this, "After all we went though and he leaves us this quickly".

"That's quite funny for he said the exacts same thing" souji said, "and we still thought he was a traitor".

Nobuharu piped up, "He is the King of the idiots if he thought we meant that stuff", "well Utchy did punch him and you all pushed him away" Amy muttered trying to not bring back the war.

"Pass it here" Utchy said and inspected the letter.

Meanwhile Ian had finally started to move again and brought up the amulet in his hand, he let it drop so the jewel hung on its leather string. 'King would never leave this, never. He must be doing a..."

The sun shone through suddenly and the jewel's usual burning orange glared through it into his eyes. But a shadow appeared and Ian thought he saw kings face through the glass smiling at him.

He look around the amulet to just see another sand dune and no King, he just continued to inspect the necklace again now finally given up when kings face showed again. 'King, you wouldn't really have left us, you don't think like that', he found something calming and kind of realistic talking to the amulet and seeked the truth from the figure inside.

"Hay look, the ink is still wet, must of been written just a short while ago" Utchy shouted quickly and as he said that kings face disappeared from the amulet and a flick of black hair and a red hood ran out of view.

Ian knew it was the real deal, King but he was running away. Ian ran in the same direction, now again determined and in the game.

"Ian?" Amy asked Ian and followed with a very confused souji, nobuharu and utchy still clutching the letter behind them.

They turned the corner to see another dead end with no king or even footprints.

Ian was going slightly mad now, 'I must have seen something, must have been my eyes, but i don't believe that'.

"KING" Ian shouted about ready to fall on the floor and give up.


End file.
